Amor de Primos
by Tailsy chan
Summary: Big Macintosh viaja a Appleoosa con el fin de relajarse, pero encontrara algo completamente distinto. Advertencia YAOI.


Amor de Primos

Big Macintosh disfrutaba de la vista mientras ocupaba su asiento en el tren. Se dirigía rumbo a Appleoosa a entregar otro árbol para los habitantes del pueblo, ya que una tormenta eléctrica recientemente había derribado algunos de los manzanos que crecían allí. Big Mac también iba a aprovechar su tiempo para permanecer una semana en el pueblo, descansar un poco y divertirse mientras Applejack y Applebloom se encargaban de la granja. Big Macintosh había insistido en que no necesitaba vacaciones, pero Applejack le obligo a ir. De repente, Big Macintosh vio algo grande en el horizonte, era la ciudad de Appleoosa.

Cuando el tren se detuvo por fin, Big Macintosh fue recibido por su siempre alegre primo Braeburn, a quien no veía desde que eran unos pequeños. "¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a Aaaaaaaaaaaappleoosa!" grito el poni de color ámbar mientras se paraba sobre sus patas traseras mostrando su energía y felicidad características. "Hola Braeburn, gusto en verte…" Antes de que Big Macintosh pudiera decir otra palabra fue empujado por su alegre primo y comenzó a darle un recorrido por la ciudad. Big Mac estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de su primo, más joven que él y menor en tamaño, ya que fácilmente podía empujarlo durante su recorrido, mostrándole los lugares de interés. Finalmente llevaron a la última parada, el huerto de manzanas de la familia, y en ese lugar, Big Macintosh al fin pudo hablar sin que su primo le interrumpiera. "Debo de reconocer que tienen una encantadora ciudad aquí Braeburn, pero ¿no crees que ya es hora de ir a tu casa? Estoy algo cansado después de ese largo viaje, además debemos colocar el árbol que mi hermana te envió" Big Macintosh termino bostezando para darle sentido a su petición. "¡Por supuesto primo! Ah y por el árbol no te preocupes que de eso ya me he encargado ¡ahora sígueme!"

Braeburn escolto a Big Mac a través de la ciudad, caminando un poco más rápido que su primo mayor, así que quedo delante de él. Big Macintosh comenzó a sonreír ligeramente mientras observaba a su primo caminar frente a él. En realidad disfrutaba mucho de la energía positiva y la inmensa hospitalidad de su pequeño primo, cosas que no se ven mucho en la actualidad. Mientras pensaba en esto, la mirada de Big Mac cayó en el flanco de Braeburn, por pura casualidad y sin darse cuenta. Vio como la cadera de su primo se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras Braeburn caminaba, casi como un péndulo, además noto que su primo caminaba distinto, pero no sabía cómo decirlo ¿con gracia? ¿Elegancia? ¿Dulzura? Además tenía que reconocerlo, su flanco se veía firme, probablemente de tanto trabajar en el huerto de manzanos. Después de un rato de mirarlo, Big Macintosh salió de sus pensamientos ¿Realmente estaba mirando el flanco de Braeburn? ¿Acaso lo estaba mirando de una manera distinta? Big Mac rechazo la idea de inmediato, era imposible que estuviera interesado de esa forma en su primo, ¿o no?

Finalmente Braeburn se detuvo. Estaba de pie frente donde vivía, una pequeña casa de color azul de dos plantas. "aquí es donde vivo primo, entra, estás en tu casa" dijo. El interior de la casa tenía relativamente una decoración sencilla, con solo unos pocos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Big Macintosh vio dos puertas, una que conducía al cuarto de baño, la otra hacia la cocina. También había una escalera que conducía al primer piso donde estaban las habitaciones y otro baño. "tienes una casa muy bonita primo" comento Big Macintosh, de repente el enorme poni dio un largo bostezo "Quiero irme a la cama ¿si no te importa?" pregunto Big Mac, "no para nada primo, pero ¿estás seguro de que no quieres algo de comer antes de ir a descansar?" pregunto Braeburn, "no te preocupes, comí bien en el tren" contesto Big Mac. De repente Braeburn se acerco a su primo, esta vez quedando muy cerca de su rostro y dijo con una sonrisa "Bueno, supongo que también me iré a la cama a dormir, te mostrare tu cuarto para que estés cómodo".

Un rato después, Big Macintosh estaba acostado en su cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido previamente ese día ¿en verdad sentía algo más que simple cariño familiar por su primo? Tenía años que no lo veía, quizás estaba confundido. Volvió a pensar en el firme trasero y las caderas balanceándose de su primo, sin que se diera cuenta algo en su ingle reacciono. De pronto se escucho un golpe en la puerta de la habitación que casi hace que le dé un ataque al corazón. "Primo Big Macintosh?" el poni rojo escucho la suave voz de su primo detrás de la puerta. "¿puedo pasar?" Big Mac respondió "Uhhhhhh claro, adelante pasa" Se podía notar que Big Macintosh estaba nervioso, pues no quería que Braeburn interpretara de mala manera sus pensamientos, pero supuso que su primo solo iba a preguntarle algo. "Primo, sé que esto te parecerá raro pero… ¿puedo dormir en tu cama?"

Big Macintosh aun no salía de su asombro cuando sintió que Braeburn se arrastraba bajo las sabanas. "A veces uno se siente muy solo por estos lares, así que bueno… es genial tener algo de compañía a veces" dijo Braeburn, ambos chicos quedaron acostados de manera que se daban la espalda. Era ahora o nunca pensó Big Mac, tendría que preguntarle si sentía algo por él y viceversa, tenía que saber si su primo sentía algo parecido a lo que tanto nerviosismo le provocaba. Antes de que Big Macintosh pudiera decir algo sintió que algo comenzaba a hurgar sus muslos, se sonrojo un poco al adivinar que era el casco de Braeburn. Rápidamente Big Mac se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que su primo comenzaba a llorar. "Lo… lo siento, es que… bueno" Braeburn se aparto de su primo por temor a una represalia "Debes pensar que soy una especie de monstruo por insinuármele a mi propio primo… no se en que pensaba… pero lo que pasa es..." "¡Braeburn!" grito Big Mac, Braeburn se dio la vuelta solo para ser recibido por los suaves labios de Big Macintosh. Después de unos interminables segundos, Big Macintosh termino el beso y miro los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Braeburn. "Yo jamás pensaría de ti en esa manera Braeburn, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti" "¿Es… es en serio?" "eeyup". Esta vez fue Braeburn quien se inclino para darle un beso, pero rápidamente se recostó de nuevo "Big Mac… ¿Te gustaría hacer… bueno… tu sabes… eso conmigo?" pregunto Braeburn mientras se sonrojaba, Big Mac las acaricio con su caso "Me encantaría"

Los dos ponis salieron de la cama y Big Mac hizo un gesto para que Braeburn subiera las sus patas delanteras, el joven poni lo hizo y sin que Big Mac lo indicara levanto su flanco lo mas que pudo para que el poni rojo pudiera tener una posición mas cómoda. Big Mac entendió en mensaje y se coloco detrás se Braeburn. El poni rojo quedo hipnotizado, mirando el redondo trasero que tenía enfrente que le había enloquecido en la tarde, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, sintiendo la firmeza y la suavidad de su primo. Big Macintosh no resistió más y comenzó a lamer a Braeburn, llegando incluso a lamer suavemente sus partes privadas y su entrada, al principio con suavidad, pero después con pasión. Braeburn comenzó a gemir de placer, lo cual hacia que Big Macintosh se excitara aun mas. Después de preparar la estrecha entrada de Braeburn, Big Mac monto a su primo. Su miembro viril estaba totalmente erecto, el poni rojo estaba bastante orgulloso con su tamaño, nada que envidiarle a otros ponis. "Puede que esto te duela al principio, dime si debo parar si te lastimo" dijo Big Macintosh. Braeburn solo sonrió e hizo una señal de aprobación.

Big Macintosh penetro lentamente a Braeburn quien solo podía gemir por la excitación. Sabía que Braeburn le diría que parara si lo necesitara, pero el poni ámbar no dijo nada, así que continúo empujando lentamente hacia adelante. En unos pocos momentos, finalmente había metido toda su virilidad en Braeburn, dejo un momento para que si primo se adaptara a la sensación de la penetración. Comenzó a sacarlo lentamente arrancando los gemidos de Braeburn y volvió a penetrarlo lentamente, Braeburn jadeaba de placer e insto a su primo a continuar. Big Macintosh solo sonrió y comenzó a follar a su joven primo. Para ambos era el más delicioso momento de sus vidas. Big Macintosh adoraba la manera sumisa y delicada en que su primo se retorcía de placer, no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que lo haría las veces que fuera necesario, sabia que Braeburn sentía lo mismo que él y no habría problema con ello . Braeburn tenía su miembro atrapado entre las sabanas de la cama y su estomago, así que el roce de ambos lo tenía enloquecido, adoraba también la manera en que Big Macintosh lo follaba, tan masculino, tan dominante, tan apasionado, era simplemente todo lo que había soñado desde que comenzó aquel sentimiento por su primo Big Mac, cuantas noches había soñado con este momento, en entregarle su cuerpo a Big Mac y que su primo le correspondiera.

De repente ambos chicos sintieron una sensación en sus miembros "Primo Big…. Creo que… voy a venirme pronto" "Yo también… ¿quieres que me salga?" "No! No por favor… no te atrevas… quiero sentir como explotas dentro de mí!" ambos potros comenzaron a jadear más fuerte y a empujar con más fuerza, Braeburn fue el primero en llegar al éxtasis, sintió una enorme descarga de placer al hacerlo sin importar que las sabanas quedaran manchadas, pero lo mejor vendría después, pues ahora apretó sus muslos para que Big Mac sintiera mas placer, Big Macintosh sintió el cambio, ya no lo resistía, después de dar un enorme grito de placer se vino dentro de Braeburn, quien solo se quedo quieto al sentir como algo tibio y cremoso lo llenaba por dentro, Braeburn se tumbo en la cama por completo jadeando, era la sensación mas deliciosa y erótica que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Big Mac salió de su primo y se tumbo a su lado, ambos ponis estaban extasiados de placer, y aun así se juntaron para sellar sus sentimientos con un dulce y delicioso beso.

"Esta será una semana divertida ¿no lo crees primo Big Macintosh?" pregunto Braeburn en un susurro "Creo que si Braeburn… creo que si"

FIN

_Gracias por permitirme la traducción al español._


End file.
